Red Eyes
by CallMeCrazy4You
Summary: Red eyes were they a curse or a blessing? Only the lives of the Uchiha who before possessed them before, during and after the Uchiha Massacre could answer that. Oc Centric One shot Collection. Open to ideas as last chapter is coming up soon! Now: It was just a Name, Shi Uchiha and yet why did it dictate who he had to be, how others saw him, and his death before His life even began.
1. LIE I

LIE I

"Mommy why don't we live in the main house like the rest of the family?" a innocent question posed by little girl. An uchiha with her dark hair and eyes.

"because..." her mother paused unsure of what to say to such a young girl. There were so many reasons why but she settled with the simplest one "We don't have red eyes"

"Red eyes?" questioned the little uchiha girl.

"Yes red eyes. They are what is called the sharingan" chuckled her father.

"I don't see whats so special about red eyes." pouted the little girl.

"Yes...well they are... special.

Red eyes meant your were special

Red eyes meant you could do almost anything

Do any trick could copy any jutsu.

Red eyes brought honor

Acceptance

Happiness

Respect

Prestige

Pride

Love

Joy

That was what she was always told and heard.

So It was true. It** must** be true.

Red eyes were special.

Right?

Right?

Then why? Why then?

Were these red eyes making daddy and mommy, aunts, uncles, cousins.

...EVERYONE...

Turn RED

Did red eyes really bring Happiness?

HonorAcceptanceLoveJoyPrideRespectPres-

The sword came down and in a moment the world turned black.


	2. LIE II

Do Red Eyes Bring Happiness?

It was a lie. Red eyes bring nothing but

Pain

Anger

Regret

and hate

oh so much HATE.

Thats why when she woke up and saw red eyes looking back at her...

She Screamed

and grabbed the nearest object.

The IV in her arm and

and...

Red Eyes do not bring happiness

Red Eyes only bring sadness

Loneliness

Regret

Grief

Pain

That's why she didn't want red eyes.

and now she wouldn't have any

Not anymore.

She made sure of it.


	3. Just a Name

Just a Name

A/N: Slight Uchiha spoilers behind Uchiha massacre in this one. Only subtle mentions though and maybe not true because the are hazy memories of the reborn character Shi.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet."

Romeo and Juliet (II, ii, 1-2)- William Shakespeare

Uchiha

What did that name mean?

Pride

Tradition

Strength

The Sharingan.

Shi hated it.

When Shi entered academy he was just another Uchiha.

Another prodigy

Another ninja

Another expectation.

Uchiha the name practically defined Shi but Shi just wanted to be known as Shi

The fake smiles polite gestures and attention was never for Shi

It was for **that **name.

Shi Uchiha .

The awe the fear the respect all for a stupid name.

The jealousy, hatred and of course

the pride,the conviction and the stress.

A Uchiha serves and lives of his/her clan first

"Dontya know you're an Uchiha therefore you should be a prodigy dumbo."

Shi sucked at the academy

"The Sharingan is our clan's unique and powerful dojutsu"

Shi was the worst at genjutsu.

"The Uchiha are so proud and they never talk just Hn all the time!"

That Shi could do and even excelled at. Perhaps too well for Shi never spoke word.

Why should he speak? For when he did speak up he only questioned and argued against them which resulted in him being reprimanded and being told to keep quiet.

Later when he learned how he had to get the Sharingan he determined that he never would try to do so on purpose. _Who would?_ His clan obviously._ But was it worth it?_

Why would he want it if he had to face death and pain in order to get it?

He certainly didn't see the appeal.

_Wasn't it after all this kekkei Genki that ended the clan?_

Since he was first born and saw the fan symbol,

the Hokage Mountain , and finally saw the clan head's kids Sasuke and Itachi.

Thats when he simply stopped trying.

_Wasn't it enough he was defined by his name? _

_Did his destiny have to be determined by it as well?_

Apparently it did.

He was expecting a bloodied sword accompanied a bloody boy with bloody red eyes.

Instead he got the lollipop mask guy. _What was his name again?_

tobiobitiomadaraObitotomadarabitobito. The names blurred as did seem the figure that whirled and fought the Uchiha toppling them all like a toy block.

One strike that was all it took.

Hah how weak She/He was. How weak they all were in front of this man with a orange mask.

_Wasn't it enough I died once?_

Oh wait s/he almost forgot. She/He should destroy his eyes. After all didn't Danzo take them all? She/He couldn't remember. She/He found he didn't care.

"It's funny fate's bitch. Heh but you know It's going to be even worse for you"

He couldn't help it he had to say it. The first and last thing he eve said.

He wondered now if this dreamnightmarewoulddfinally

end.

He only wished that in a next life... his name would be his own.

Instead of his name owning him.

_Goodbye Shi Uchiha..._

A/N:** Please review if you have any ideas for one shots to continue this series, as I'm running out and I got only one other left to post.** It's long I promise but it's the last one. Also PM if clarification is needed for any of them since subtly is rampant. Hope you all enjoyed so far!

Clarifications.

Basically this character loses his sense of individual identity by being stereotyped as an Uchiha, and losing his old life identity (by being reborn),plus some mild gender confusion towards the end and hinting a recovering his memory (of the story) over the course of the novel.

Basically a She (girl) became reborn as a He (boy) named Shi (get it She? which is an androgynous name by the way.)

*Spoiler Alert Clarification. "Didn't the clan destroy itself?" this references clan coup and the curse of hatred which is all I'm gonna say. Look up the rest or PM me if needed cuz I don't want to ruin the story for people. Again hope you all enjoyed this series so far. :)


End file.
